what's been happening
by SakuraSasuke29
Summary: Want to know what's been happening to our favorite ninjas? a series of oneshots. different settingtimeplot. Chapter 2 is up [I'll try] r&r. enjoy.
1. A Replacement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"**Inner"**

**o0o**

_Why do you have to torment me like this?!_

She passed him and didn't look back…

_It's obvious you never wanted me from the beginning._

She clenched her hands and fought the tears from falling.

_I was so stupid for letting you use me!_

He looked back at her as they brushed shoulders…

_Here I thought you loved me for me…_

He closed his eyes then turned around.

_I guess, I was just a replacement…_

"Sasuke-kun let's go! The mall's going to be crowded if we're late!" a high-pitched voice coming from the girl beside him, auburn hair in a ponytail, pink lips, skin as smooth as silk and emerald eyes, tugged him before he could move to the girl who passed him.

He sighed and placed his arm on the girl's shoulders as he gave a last glance to the retreating figure.

_Her replacement…_

She looked back, and tears fell.

_Just a replacement…_

**o0o**

So there, going to post another one-shot as soon as possible, reviews appreciated.

xox


	2. I'll Try

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"**Inner"**

**o0o**

"I just can't make you stay, can't I?" she shivered as she took my hand in hers.

_You can…_

I shook my head and tried to put on a façade that I didn't want to stay, which was opposite to what I wanted.

I knew she's fighting her tears to fall, I know, she's shaking and tears are forming in her eyes.

"Please stay!" she half shouted, half whispered.

_I want to…_

I smiled bitterly at her then hugged her so tight, signaling her it's going to be our last encounter as comrades. She was shaking uncontrollably and wasn't hugging me back.

"Hug me tight. It might be a long while until we see each other," I whispered.

_We won't…_

Then she hugged me tight, and that's when she started to cry.

_I'm sorry…_

We were enveloped in each other's arms for five minutes, but for us, it was like time stopped.

"Take care of yourself okay?" she hiccupped.

_I promise…_

I nodded, then kissed her.

_I love you._

And she kissed back.

_I won't be coming back…_

"Promise me you'll come back Orochimaru," she whispered as she hugged me tight once again.

"I'll try," then I disappeared. She can't track me as I concealed my chakra.

_I'll try Tsunade, I'll try…_

**o0o**

Hoped you guys enjoyed it, reviews please.

xox


	3. Ask Your Smart Self

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"**Inner"**

**o0o**

_No I can't be falling for him!!_

I shut my eyes and shook my head in disbelief.

_Of all people, why HIM??_

I stole a glance at him and sighed.

_Sure he's been there for me when I needed someone._

_But he's my best friend! Oh c'mon! I don't even think he likes me!!_

"What's wrong?" he asked me as shifted his position on the grass.

_Me falling for you._

"Nothing," I fiddled with my fingers and looked at something other than him.

_Everything!_

"You're playing with your fingers and you're avoiding me. Something's wrong, spill," He sat up from his position and placed his hands on my shoulders.

_Why do you know me so well??_

_Oh yeah, you're my best friend for Pete's sake!_

"You." I bluntly said, then you turned me to face you.

"**Wow you sure know how to point out the obvious dear,"** I could feel my inner roll her eyes.

"_Oh shut up, cut me some slack." _I answered back.

"What did I do?"

_Well the fact you "accidentally" made me fall for you, yep that's that._

"Ask your smart self," I glared at the grass below us.

"You're making this troublesome princess," I heard him scratch the back of his head.

_Guess for someone who has an over qualified IQ, he's still dense._

"I hate it when you make me smile," I started.

_Here goes nothing…_

Before he could even say a word, I cut him off.

"I hate it when you know me so well," I continued.

_Oh no you won't!_

He almost said something, but I cut him off once again.

"I hate it when I can't stop thinking about you, the way you'd help me, the way you comfort me!" I started shouting.

He was speechless.

_Here we go._

"I-" then I felt lips on mine.

He held my waist as we kissed and my hands found its way on his neck.

"You talk too much Ino," he smiled at me as he leaned his forehead on mine.

"You know how much I want to bonk you on your head now Shika, but, I'll let this pass." I giggled.

"uh-huh, anything you say princess," he kissed me again and I kissed him back passionately.

My hands found its way on his head, then I smirked, I bonked him on the head as I giggled and him rubbing his head as we broke apart.

"You're troublesome you know that?" he laughed.

"uh-huh and you love me for that," I tackled him on the grass and kissed him again.

**o0o**

I feel so sad... oh well, reviews people. Thanks.

xox


End file.
